Mad Paradise
by XPhantomAngelX
Summary: Forget everything you know about Wonderland, for you are about to embark on the story of one girl, the savior of Wonderland, Alice White and the portal jumper, Jefferson March. This is their story from how they met, fell in love and how the Queen of Hearts threatened to destroy them both to ensure her rule as Queen.
1. Meeting By Chance

The sun had just set in Wonderland, bringing out many of the nocturnal beings. Distant sounds of birds and the rustling of the near by lake. Cool evening air gently rustles the trees and shadows play on the moon that hangs high against the black, star splashed night sky. While peaceful, this was also an opportune time for one Alice White to try and sneak into the Queen's court to retrieve her crystal ball. One that gave her power to locate a person and to guide her through portals to find said person. The Queen stole it in an attempt to gain it's power.

Blonde curls peeking out of a black hood is the first thing seen before a slender figure walks into the pale moonlight. She is about five feet, four inches and under her cloak she wears all black from her blouse to her leather pants and knee high boots. She creeps up the path, through the mushroom patch and towards the Queen's rose garden. With a flick of her wrist, she freezes the two guards out front before slipping past them. Careful not to touch the walls and be sucked in, she moves with precise grace around the corners.

She doesn't stop until she reaches the vault that sits in the middle of the courtyard. A smirk spreads across her red painted lips, her hands coming up and with a flick of her wrists, palms turning up, she is able to send a pulse of white magic to open the vault before she ascends up the steps. As she enters, she is unaware of the shadow lurking just a few feet away, watching and waiting, perhaps for the right time to strike.

Alice moves quickly through the vault before she comes across the crystal ball that sits upon a shelf towards the back of the vault. Tiptoeing, Alice makes sure she is careful not to disturb anything else, knowing the Queen would find out, but this gave her a head start. She could get far away by dawn. Snatching the crystal ball off the shelf, she turns just in time to come face to face with a leather clad man, a mischievous smirk on his thin lips, his black jacket rustling slight at his ankles.

Quickly, the man snatches the ball from Alice and is darting out of the vault. Oh no, she wasn't going to let this one get away, not after she had gotten this far. Giving chase, Alice runs after the man, back up the path that lead out of the Queen's court. The man looks over his shoulder for a moment to see how far back Alice is and is slightly shocked to see her almost within arm's reach. He just had to get back to the door and he could leave Alice behind, after all, all he was there for was the crystal ball.

"Thanks, my lady, for doing the work for me!" The man calls out over his shoulder and then smirks as he keeps on running.

"Wipe that smirk off your stupid face or I will do it for you!" Alice growls, speeding up before she swings her arm, sending a ball of light at the man.

The light sweeps under the man's feet, forcing him to come to a skidding halt before it climbs up his legs, securing him to the ground. The more he fights it, the tighter his restraints get to keep him grounded. Alice smirks, hips swaying as she approaches the man. Reaching out, she snatches her crystal ball back, her free hand coming up to point at the man who was now staring at her.

"How dare you steal from me! I should leave you for the Queen to find!" Alice growls.

"Come on, you can't do this." The man argues, trying to jerk a leg free.

"Fight all you want, but you won't get free until I let you, if I let you. And I am not feeling too generous right now." Alice snarks, walking a circle around the man.

"Tell me then, how can I convince the lady to release me?" The man gives a charming smile, hoping he could perhaps charm the woman before him.

"First, your name. Tell it to me…" Alice requests, tucking her crystal ball into her black leather satchel that hangs on her shoulder and rests across her chest and sits on her hip.

"Jefferson...at your service, m'lady." Jefferson introduces, holding his arms out at his sides and bows slightly, winking at Alice after and dropping his arms.

"Well, Jefferson, as you can tell… I don't take kindly to people stealing from me…" Alice chirps.

Walking towards Jefferson, Alice lifts her hand, cupping his chin and tilting it down to look at her. When she meets her eyes she takes note of his, how they seemed to hold many secrets, they were quite intriguing, but she knew now was not the time to admire.

"Do you even know who I am, Jefferson?" Alice asks in a sweet tone.

"A beautiful blonde that is going to let me go before I get angry?" Jefferson inquires with a quirk of his brow.

"Cute, but no. My name is Alice and I just happen to harbor the most powerful white magic in Wonderland." I explain.

Realization hits Jefferson, he knew who the woman was now. His eyes give her a once over, taking in small details about her from the raise of her brow to how she crossed her arms over her chest. He would admit to himself and only himself that she bested him for now and he would give credit where it was due. Alice watches Jefferson, looking him over and commenting in her thoughts that he wasn't bad to look at. She knew who he was as well. The Portal Jumper. He was known in certain worlds as a thief, just like she was.

"The Savior of Wonderland… I know who you are, Alice. Only a fool would mistake you for anything less." Jefferson comments, a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Aren't you a flatterer…" Alice smirks.

"Just being honest. Perhaps we can strike a deal? A way to get us both what we want. That is… if you will kindly release me." Jefferson chuckles.

"How can I trust you? We just met and this could be a trick. That stupid smirk of yours doesn't charm me." Alice mutters, quirking a brow.

"Because I give you my word. A man is nothing without his word. Yes, I may be a thief, but there is still honor amongst thieves." Jefferson explains.

He was many things, but Jefferson believed when one gives their word it was to be honored. Sure he told white lies, but when he made promises, he kept them, it was part of being a good businessman. Alice runs her tongue over her bottom lip before sighing. Releasing Jefferson, she watches him fix his jacket before giving her his attention.

"Cross me and I will rearrange that pretty little face of yours." Alice comments, pointing her finger at Jefferson.

"I'd never dream of it, though nice to know you think I'm pretty." Jefferson teases.

"Oh shut up and come on before we get caught." Alice murmurs.

Jefferson walks alongside Alice down the winding path that will lead them to Alice's hideout, deep in the Wonderland forest, safe from the rage of the Queen. A rage Alice knew was coming. Jefferson takes the time to look around, only having been to Wonderland one other time. This world intrigued him because it was like no other he had seen before. Mushrooms that could make you larger or smaller, giant caterpillars and a cheshire cat that seemed to always be lurking in the shadows. Yes, Wonderland was quite different from the other realms. His blue gaze soon returns to Alice whose hazel gaze turns to meet his for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" Alice asks.

"Just wondering is all." Jefferson responds.

"About?" Alice asks, her right brow quirked for a moment before she looks back into the distance, her hideout just beyond the next hill.

"Why you are stealing from the Queen of Hearts, my dear?" Jefferson chuckles slightly, but it lacked any true humor.

"Because, she stole that crystal ball from me. She wanted power, she thinks that ball is the key to taking my power, but she is wrong. My magic is ingrained in my bones, the only way to take it from me is to kill me. Though I can ask the same of you." Alice explains, shaking her head and giving a chuckle of her own.

"I am doing a favor for Rumplestiltskin. He didn't tell me what the ball is needed for, just that he needs it." Jefferson explains.

Alice stops, causing Jefferson to stop as well as she looks at him, her brow raised. Her eyes show she knows just who is Rumplestiltskin is. She takes a step back, in her hand a ball of white forming.

"You are working for the Dark One? Why?" Alice demands.

"I work for me, this is a favor… one he offered to pay me for in gold. Nothing more." Jefferson explains, glancing at the ball of light and then back up at Alice.

"I know how the Dark One works, I know that favors from him can kill someone. How can I trust that you aren't suppose to secretly kill me? We all know the Dark One lusts for more power." Alice glares.

"Because, I could of killed you when I fell as step behind you during our stroll and I didn't. I could of yell out for the Queen's guards to capture you as I ran, and I didn't." Jefferson explains, blue eyes showing the truth of his words.

"Give me your word, since you claim it is important. "Alice murmurs, holding her hand up, the ball of light still glowing.

"I give you my word, Alice. I am only doing what it is asked, nothing more. He did not tell me who the ball belonged to, just he needed it and it was in the Queen's possession." Jefferson explains, his eyes never once leaving the hazel gaze of Alice.

"Don't make me regret this." Alice sighs, slowly dropping her hand, the light diminishing as she shakes her head.

"I won't. Besides, I don't make a habit of killing beautiful women." Jefferson smirks slightly before motioning for Alice to lead the way once more.

She felt the small blush paint her cheeks when he called her beautiful. Many have told her that, but when it crossed his lips, it seemed different. She had never blushed before, but she was thankful the darkness hid it. The last thing she wanted to do was stroke this fool's ego.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Alice teases softly.

"Just honest." Jefferson murmurs softly.

Slowly they approach what looks to be a tree house, built high up in an oak tree, covered by leaves and moss. Jefferson looks over at Alice who smirks as she lifts both hands, her magic parting the leaves and moss as a ladder tumbles down in front of them. She doesn't say anything more as she starts to climb the ladder with a grace she has mastered over the years. Once at the top, she stands up on the wooden plank that serves as her porch. Turning, she looks down at Jefferson with a grin.

"Scared of heights?" She taunts.

"Never, I fear nothing." Jefferson comes back with a bit of arrogance in his tone.

"Prove it." Alice chuckles.

Ducking into her hideout, she leaves Jefferson to make the decision to leave or to come up. Pondering for a moment, Jefferson sighs and lets his curiosity get the better of him. Part of him knew he couldn't go back to the Dark One empty handed. Shaking his head, not really sure why else he was following this woman up into a tree, but he had done stranger things.

Climbing up the ladder, his boots make a soft thud against the wooden plank before the ladder draws itself back up and the leaves cover the treehouse once more. Stepping inside, he sees it was small, walls made of what looked to be bamboo and a floor that was made of reinforced wooden planks. A pile of clothes sits in the corner, next to a small mattress that was covered with a patchwork quilt. A chest sits across the room, which Alice sits upon and watches Jefferson survey the tiny home. He also noted that clearly it was not made for someone of his height as his hair brushed the roof made of leaves and twigs.

"Well, I must say, this is a comfy little place you have here, my dear Alice." Jefferson comments, looking back at Alice.

"It serves it's purpose. Now, propose this deal you spoke of, I am sure the Dark one is waiting on you." Alice crosses her legs as she inquires.

"Eager one." Jefferson chuckles. "My proposal is for you to give me the crystal ball and in return I will split the payment I receive with you." He explains.

"A split… That seems fair, but I must ask what is going to keep you from running off after? Hm?" She asks.

"Come with me. Come with me and I will promise you I will make our little deal worth your while." He offers.

"And how do I know you won't trick me?" She inquires.

Jefferson sighs, resisting the want to roll his eyes. She was a tough nut to crack, but that made it all the more fun for him in a way. He loved a challenge. He knew he had to make a gesture of good faith. bringing up his right hand, he slides the silver and black diamond ring off his index finger and offers it to Alice. He didn't normally make such gestures, but he found himself compelled to with her.

"Here, hang on to it. It's an heirloom and I won't leave you without getting it back. Try a little trust, my dear Alice. Have I not proven myself thus far?' He questions, his hand still extended offering Alice the ring.

"Yes…" Alice admits, reaching out to take the ring. He had proven himself so far, but the last person she trusted tried to kill her, multiple times.

"I only ask for your trust, because we can both get what we want in the end." He smiles, dropping his hand.

"Trust is a hard thing for me to give, I admit. My trust has been given a few times, and those times haunt me because the ones given that trust have tried to harm me." She explains, shaking her head as she gently brushes her thumb over the silver band of the ring.

"I am aware, trusting is never easy, for there are far too many people out there willing to use it to manipulate another. Lucky for you, I do not wish to harm you because you've done nothing to me. Well, aside from anchoring me to the ground and almost leaving me to die, but I forgive you." He flashes a charming, yet genuine smirk.

"I suppose you are right." She laughs, which was a bit new for her, but welcome.

"I am also taking a chance, you are aware? While I have my hat, I do not harbor any other type of magic. You have the upper hand on me, and I know you will kill me if I cross you. I gathered that much from you, ya know, anchoring me to the ground and threatening me." He teases at the end.

"Yes, you are correct. Now, tell me just how I am getting to this other place with you? I have heard about the rule of the hat you speak of. Only you came through, so only you can go back." Raising her brow, hazel eyes curious.

"I will go back, find some poor soul to bring over and you can take their place on going back through." He says simply.

Alice stays silent for a moment, pondering. Jefferson was right, he had not given her a reason to not trust him. He had been honest up to this point. It was a big leap of faith, but she wanted her pay off and to perhaps escape Wonderland. Escape to another world where the Queen couldn't find her. She would be free. After a moment, Alice nods softly.

"Deal. You have one day… if you do not return in one day…" She comments, holding up the ring. "I destroy this and then should you return to Wonderland, I will kill you on sight."

"Has anyone told you how adorable you are when you are threatening someone's life?" He gives her a boyish grin, adjusting his jacket. "I will return in no less than one day from now."

Pulling the crystal ball from her satchel, she slowly hands it over to Jefferson. His fingers brush over her delicate skin as he takes the ball. He notes how smooth her skin was and the glow it carried, she noted his rough fingertips and the gentleness of his grasp. He tucks the ball into his own satchel before giving Alice a small bow.

"Until tomorrow night, my dear Alice." Winking at her.

"Yes, now go before I decide to kill you just for fun." Rolling her eyes, chuckling. She didn't want to admit it, but he was handsome and he had brought out more smiles than she had given in a long time.

"Silly woman, I can only hope you will be the death of me, because it would be a vision." He chuckles.

Before Alice can answer, Jefferson turns and makes his exit, the ladder dropping for him to make his exit before it curls back up. He was going to return to Alice, not just because of their deal, but because he found her intriguing. His curiosity was getting the best of him and he wanted to know more about the woman. For Alice, she found herself hoping he would return. Not just because he owed her payment, but because she found him peculiar and she wished to know more. She could only wonder if this was to be the start of a new adventure.

Author Note: Jefferson and Alice can also be found on Twitter as ArdentPsychosis [Alice] and ScarredHatter [Jefferson] playing out their present day life. This version of Alice is my own creation and roleplayed by me on Twitter.


	2. Escape Wonderland

It didn't take him long to find some poor, unfortunate soul to take back to Wonderland to free Alice, just as he promised. In a tavern he sat, smirking at the drunk man at the end of the bar. Perfect. He didn't need to know the man's name, nor did he really care. He was a businessman and this was in fact, business. Polishing off his mug of ale, Jefferson pushes up from the bar and makes his way towards the other man. He had been there for hours and watched the man down his tenth shot of rum and third mug of ale. This was almost too easy.

"My good man, come with me… I have something curious you may be interested in." Jefferson says, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

If he weren't drunk the man probably would of protested, but in this state, you could probably ask him for a limb and he would oblige. Drunkenly, the man stands and staggers a bit causing Jefferson to turn his nose up a bit at the display. He was above these common people, the drunks passed out around the tavern or trying to take the pretty bar wenches home for a nightcap. To be honest, Jefferson was slightly disgusted by this place, but he had a job to do. A man of his stature didn't associate with common drunks.

Without much of a fight, Jefferson leads the man from the tavern, into the woods that sat behind the bar, far from where anyone could possible see them. There, hidden in a tree stump was the hat, the hat Jefferson used to travel between worlds. The man stands, simply staring and Jefferson doubted the man was even coherent. Right now though, his only concern was getting back to Wonderland.

Approaching the man, he smirks before throwing a right hook, connecting to the man's temple, knocking him out as fell the the ground. Jefferson gives an amused chuckle as he tosses the hat to the ground and watches as it begins to spin, opening a purple vortex. Leaning down, he hoists the man over his shoulder with a grunt, muttering about the guy being heavy and to lay off the ale.

Jumping through the portal, it doesn't take Jefferson long to reach his destination, instantly dropping the man just inside the door to Wonderland before dusting himself off and adjusting his coat. Glancing down he chuckles to himself.

"I wish I could say sorry, but I would only be lying." He mutters.

Grabbing the man's ankle, he drags him off the path, hiding him in the woods before stepping out, back to the path. Now, he just needed to find the blonde and they could both be on their way.

While Jefferson made his way towards Alice's hideout, Alice herself was quite busy. Books were thrown everywhere, clothes thrown carelessly to the floor, she was looking for something. Something of importance by the way she was tossing things around. Below, Jefferson found his way to the tree house, about to speak when a shoe flies from the brush covering the tree house and smacks him in the forehead. Stumbling back, he puts his hand to his forehead and grunts as he rubs the spot that was now aching. Hearing the grunt, Alice stops and makes her way over to the door and peers down at Jefferson. She spots the shoe and laughs as he glares up at her, making her laugh harder.

"Glad you find assaulting me with a shoe amusing." Jefferson mutters.

"I find it hysterical." Alice responds, dropping the ladder for him before disappearing inside.

Jefferson mutters, shaking his head and calling Alice a devil woman before he ascends up the ladder and ducks inside the treehouse. Looking around at the mess, his brow raises and his gaze turns to Alice who finally smiles and stands up straight, holding a pocket watch in her hand.

"So I got assaulted with a shoe and a mess was made over a pocket watch?" Jefferson's tone carrying a bit of sarcasm.

"When and if I assault you, you'll know it and you will ask me for more." She rolls her eyes before tucking the pocketwatch into her pocket.

"Yes, mistress." He chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"That's better. Now, did you bring a friend with you?" She asks.

"He is taking a nap in the mushroom garden, he'll come around eventually." He comments, hands coming up to adjust his collar.

"Perfect. Let's go, the Queen has been looking for me all day and I rather not be locked in her dungeon." She comments as she starts down the ladder.

After a small raise of his brow, Jefferson follows Alice down the ladder, both sets of boots thudding against the ground. With a wave of her hand, the tree house disappears into the trees before she turns to look up at Jefferson.

"Show off." He chuckles.

"Shut up, no one likes you." Alice teases back as they make their way to the path.

"I like me, that is the only person who has to like me." He says with a bit of arrogance in his tone.

Alice laughs, but as she goes to retort a voice in the distance echos, yelling "there she is!" Alice mutters and grabs Jefferson's hand, tugging him as they both start to run, the queen's guards not far behind them. Over the winding hills they run, Alice manages to turn and throw a ball of light to knock some of the guards down. They are almost to the door when Alice loses her footing and stumbles forward. Before she can hit the ground, Jefferson has her, scooping her up and slinging her petite form over his shoulder as he jumps through the portal. He keeps his hold on her until the tumble from the hat, hitting the ground with a thud.

Alice rolls onto her back, breathing heavy as Jefferson looks up at her. He gives her a smirk causing her to shake her head and slowly get to her feet dusting herself off as Jefferson jumps to his feet. Pulling twigs from her blonde locks, she then adjusts the corset of her blue dress and looks up at Jefferson who was clearly giving her a once over.

"Oogling me now are you?" Alice teases softly.

"I prefer admiring. I am admiring you, silly woman. I am only a man." Jefferson chuckles and adjusts the lapels of his jacket.

Alice felt the blush creep up over her cheeks, Jefferson caught it and smiled at the fact he was clearly the reason for it. Lifting his arm, he offers it to her, to which she gladly takes. This world was new to her, but she felt like she was safe in Jefferson's company. Right now, she was just glad to be away from Wonderland, at least for tonight she would not have to sleep with one eye open. Though speaking of sleep, she looks up at Jefferson as they step out onto the path.

"Tell me, are we going to be able to find shelter?" Alice questions softly.

"I have it all prepared. I told you, I am a gentleman after all." Jefferson murmurs.

Motioning to the distance where the sun had just set, he points out an inn with candles lighting up the windows. It was small, but it looked good for the evening. Alice beamed a bit at the possibility of a real bed instead of twigs and sheets. Jefferson found himself wanting to know more about Alice, since they were going to be spending so much time together to get what they both wanted.

As they enter the inn, the elderly woman behind the old oak counter smiles at them, rising to her feet and setting her kniting aside. Slowly, she makes her way to the counter to help them, gently pushing the log book over for them to sign.

"Good evening my dears. You look worn, I have one room open… perfect for a young couple such as yourselves." She smiles.

"Oh yes, that will be perfect. We are newly weds, off on an adventure for our honeymoon." Alice lies with a smile.

Jefferson never misses a beat as he signs the book and then glances up at the elderly woman. He was impressed by Alice's lie, he would tell her later. While he thought she would be hesitant in sharing a room, he didn't let it show on his face.

"My wife, she is beautiful and adventurous, what more could a man ask for." Jefferson chuckles, looking down at Alice and pecking her lips.

"Well, you make it easy, my love. And I am sure our little one will have the same spirit." Alice smiles.

"Ah, a little one. A precious gift they are. I'll tell ya what… You both can have the room on the house, think of it as a wedding gift from a woman who was once as deeply in love as you both." The woman smiles and hands Jefferson the key.

"We are eternally grateful." Jefferson smiles.

The elderly woman wishes them a good night, sending them off to their room with a gentle smile. Jefferson leads Alice up wooden steps that creak slightly under their feet. Alice chuckles to herself as they reach thier door. Unlocking the door, he pushes it open and releases Alice's hand, motioning for her to enter first. As Alice enters, she sees the room was small, but cozy. Wooden floors and cream colored walls. A few dark colored rugs decorated the floor to give warmth along with the candles in the window. An oak, queen sized bed sits in the center of the room, covered with a patchwork quilt and oil lamps sitting on top of the night stands on either side of the bed.

"Nicer than my hovel." Alice comments.

Jefferson smiles as he enters, shutting the door behind them and locking it, just so no one could surprise them. Setting the key down on the table by the door, he gives Alice his full attention as he walks towards her.

"Sharing a bed? I'm not going to wake up disemboweled am I?" Jefferson teases softly.

"No… Not yet at least. But if you want to be, we can arrange it." Alice jokes in return.

"Perhaps another time, my dear. Once I have gotten to know you better." Jefferson winks.

Removing his coat and boots, leaving them by the door, Jefferson walks over to sit down on the edge of the bed. The softness was welcoming, a nice change for once. Alice slides off her boots, using her foot to push them under the near by chair.

"I am going to freshen up, get rid of the dirt and twigs." Alice chirps before slipping into the small washroom.

Jefferson answers with a nod, watching her disappear. He found himself smiling for a moment before he releaved himself of his vest and shirt, drapping them over the foot board of the bed, leaving him bare chested. He was a lot of things, but modest was not one of them. Running a hand through his hair, he sighs to himself and then moves to lay back against the pillows on the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles.

Alice slowly emerges, having used her magic, wearing a long night gown, her hair free from her ponytail. The sight of a shirtless Jefferson stops her in her tracks. Who would of known that solid frame was under those clothes and jacket. She was the one oogling him and he noticed, letting a cocky smirk paint his lips.

"Who's oogling who now?" Jefferson teases.

"Shut up." Alice laughs and makes a face, blushing slightly that she had been caught.

Jefferson chuckles, watching Alice climb into the bed and slip under the blankets. That is when he noticed it, the chain around her neck and hanging from it was the ring he left with her as collateral.

"I see you still have the ring." He comments.

"I do, think of it as me making sure you hold up your end of the deal." She comments in return, laying back against the pillows and sighing as she sinks into the bed.

"Still don't trust me?" He asks with slight humor in his tone.

"That's not it." She murmur softly.

"Then what is it, my dear Alice?" He questions, giving her his full attention.

"I find myself trusting you and I know that trusting the wrong people can blow up in one's face." She answers, looking up at Jefferson with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I know that all too well… Part of the reason that I have always been out for myself… nothing more. Till now." He offers a small smile.

"Why me?" She questions.

"I am not sure, you are curious to me… Like a puzzle I wish to solve, or a riddle." He explains.

Alice smiles softly, actually leaning over to lay her head on his bare shoulder. Jefferson smiles softly, for the first time in a long time, he felt peace. Felt like Alice was meant to come across his path, Alice felt the same about Jefferson.

"Tell me, how did you get to Wonderland?" Jefferson asks, tucking his chin to look down at Alice.

"My parents were King and Queen, in a neighboring kingdom. They we kind and fair. After my twin sister, Dakota and I were born, the prophecy came about. Saying how the savior had been born and she was going to free Wonderland from the Queen Of Hearts, Cora… I was born of light magic, my sister of dark magic. We were suppose to both combat Cora, but Cora had our parents killed when we were eighteen…" Alice explains wih a sad sigh.

"Cora… She has always been hungry for power, even destroyed her own daughter's happy ending, the stories say." Jefferson murmurs softly.

"Cora knew I was the savior and she felt me a threat to her crown, but the funny part? I never wanted her crown, never wanted to be queen. I just wanted to be happy. My sister finds me foolish, which is why she keeps her distance from me. Says I am blinded by my search for happiness. It's not that, I just do not wish to rule a land that is not meant to have rules." Alice explains.

Jefferson finds himself wrapping a gentle arm around Alice's shoulders, letting her lean into him a little more. She felt content, safer than she had ever felt since she was just a girl. Jefferson looks down at the woman by his side, taking note of her features and the way she brought her hand up to rest on his stomach when he laid them both back against the pillows on the bed.

"What about you, where do you come from?" She questions softly.

"To be honest, I was an orphan who learned how to survive. The Enchanted Forest has always been home. I stole to survive… then I grew to like it, I guess you could say. The thrill of it, of simply taking what ever I wished. I never really looked back or wondered about the what ifs, they will drive you mad if you allow them too." He explains.

"Is being mad really so terrible? The best people are a little mad you know." Alice chirps, looking up at Jefferson.

"Who says I am not already?" Jefferson teases, meeting her gaze.

"Then we can be mad together." Alice responds.

"I like the sound of that, my dear Alice." Jefferson chuckles.

They continue their idle chitchat before a yawn escapes Alice and her eyes start to close. Jefferson releases her for only a moment to get up and blow out the candles and lamps before joining her in bed once more. He opens his arms for her, watching as she slides into his embrace. It was nice for them both, to feel the warmth of another. For Alice, this was a first for her. Jefferson was the first man she had ever laid beside and it was comforting. He gave her no reason not to trust him. For Jefferson, this was new in a way because he never allowed any woman close enough. Women were usually there for pleasure and then sent on their way, but with Alice, he found himself content in holding her and sharing her wamrth.

"Goodnight, my dear Jefferson." Alice murmurs in a sleepy tone.

"Sweetest of dreams, my darling Alice." He responds.

Alice rests her head on Jefferson's chest, his arm around her and hand resting on her hip. They both fall into a deep sleep, for the first time, neither of them had anything to worry about for the moment. Both felt as if they could trust the other and hoped they weren't proven wrong.


	3. Journey To The Dark One

Sunlight washes over the room shared by Jefferson and Alice. In the bed they still lay, Alice curled against Jefferson and his arm wound around her waist. It was peaceful, the most peace Alice had felt in a long time. To be able to sleep without fear of being captured. It's only with a yawn from Jefferson, that Alice's eyes flutter open, hazy with sleep still, but a smile trying to tug at her lips as she looks up at him. Sensing he was being watched, Jefferson tucks his chin and looks down at Alice.

"Good morning, sleepy girl." Jefferson murmurs softly.

"Morning, silly boy." Alice chirps.

"How did you sleep?" Jefferson asks in a soft tone.

"Well... I slept well, lack of Cora's guards made it restful. How about yourself?" Alice inquires.

"I always sleep well with a beautiful woman in my arms." Jefferson winks and uses his arm around her to give her a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, and just how many beautiful women do you go to bed with?" Alice smirks.

"Lately? Only you. Actually only you in a long, long time. I don't settle in too many places to get attached to anyone to want to share a bed with them." Jefferson explains.

"Well, now I feel special." Alice chuckles, slowly sitting up and stretching.

Jefferson sits up as well, watching her stretch her arms over her head and yawn. It was a sight. Her hair tousled from sleep, her eyes a bit hazy and her yawn sounding like a kitten. He took all this information in, noted it in his mind and locked it away so he would not forget it.

Looking over at Jefferson, Alice blushes a bit when she sees him watching her. His hair was messier than normal, his eyes dark still and the grin he had was almost boyish. It was sweet, she thought to herself and just like Jefferson she stored these notes in her mind as to not forget them.

"I suppose we should be on our way, we don't want you to be late for your very important date." Alice chirps.

"Ah yes, I am looking forward to meeting with The Dark One." Jefferson chuckles.

Leaving Jefferson to get dressed, Alice slips from the bed and softly pads into the bathroom. They had a journey ahead of them, neither knowing just where it would lead. For Alice, this was doing something she had not done in a long while, trust someone. For Jefferson, it was trusting someone, but also allowing someone close, to perhaps learn more about the man instead of the portal jumper.

Pushing up from the bed, Jefferson brushes a hand through his hair before slipping his shirt on and then his vest, once again making himself presentable. Looking up, he smiles when Alice reemerges in her blue dress, black combat boots and her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't given her a once over. He had never seen someone so profoundly beautiful without even trying. He took note of how her hair hung from the ribbon she had it tied back with and how her hips swayed as she walked over to gather her bag. Alice had noticed Jefferson as well, she would never lie and say she didn't. She noticed his eyes, blue like the sky and the way his clothes hugged his firm body.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Alice teases as she catches Jefferson's eye.

"I am, the question is… are you?" Jefferson smirks, he knew Alice had been giving him a once over as well.

"Of course." Alice murmurs, a light pink blush painting her cheeks.

"I am glad you approve." Jefferson smirks.

Jefferson chuckles, Alice shakes her head as she slings her bag over her shoulder. It was adorable how she blushed at his words, Jefferson thought to himself. He was always a charmer, but to make her blush, he somehow felt that meant much more.

"Shall we?" He asks.

"We shall." She chirps.

Jefferson offers his arm to her, his other hand reaching out to open the door as they approach it. With Alice's arm looped around his, he leads her from the room, down the back stairway. He knew they still needed to be somewhat careful, he knew Cora had spies in places and he wasn't wishing to bring them upon him and Alice.

Dropping the key to the room at the front desk after rounding the corner down the hall, they bid goodbye to the elderly woman and exit the inn. Alice breathes a sigh of relief that no one had managed to catch up with them.

Walking down the wooded path, Alice takes in the view around her from the way the sun shines through the trees to the sounds of birds chirping. It was so new to her. Jefferson steals glances at her and smiles. To him, she looked so sweet, so pure. She had a way about her that drew him in and made him ever more curious. Feeling eyes on her, Alice turns her gaze up to Jefferson and chuckles a bit.

"It's rude to stare you know." Alice teases.

"Well, I can't help it. And I will not apologize for admiring your beauty, my dear. I must ask, though is this your first time out of Wonderland? " He asks.

"Is it that obvious?" She questions.

"A little, but it is cute I assure you. The curiosity in your eyes is captivating." Jefferson explains with a smile.

"I am ever curious, this whole world is new to me. I have only heard stories from visitors. The ones Cora did not behead that is." She confesses softly as they travel along the path towards Rumplestiltskin's castle.

"Well, my dear Alice… I shall be your guide. Stick with me and we can see what this world has to offer. It will be an adventure." Jefferson stops, bowing and causing Alice to chuckle and lift her free hand to her lips as she felt a small blush creep up on her pale cheeks.

"Well, if you insist, my sweet Hatter. Who am I do deny?" She asks as Jefferson stands up and starts to lead them once more.

Jefferson chuckles as they walk. Alice would admit, she was not fond of going so close to The Dark One's castle, but she made a deal and she always kept her end. Perhaps it was obvious to Jefferson how nervous Alice seemed as the castle appears in the distance of the path because he stops, blue eyes casting down to her, his dark brow raised. Alice stops as well, turning her attention to Jefferson, eyes dark and full of worry.

Jefferson, with his brow still raised, watches her for a moment before he speaks.

"The Dark One frightens you more than you are letting on I take it?" Jefferson questions.

"Am I that transparent?" Alice peeps.

"Just a little." Jefferson holds his hand up, making a pinching motion with his index finger and thumb. "You can wait here, I will not force you to face him. I will return for you." He smiles.

"Promise? I have trusted you so far and…" She is cut off by Jefferson chuckling. Her eyes narrow a bit as she watches him. Bringing a hand up, he cups her cheek and trails his thumb over her lips, shaking his head. His gaze meets hers, reflecting the sincerity of the words that start to fall from his lips.

"Have I lead you astray yet, my dear Alice? Have I yet to give you a reason not to trust me?" He asks.

"No, you have not. But where The Dark One is concerned… It makes for a weary head and heart." She confesses, finding herself leaning into hand cupping her cheek for a moment before she pulls back.

"I know, that is why I suggested you wait here. Let me do my work and we will be free from any dealings with The Dark One." He nods, offering a boyish smile.

"Fine, but my prior warnings stand. Double cross me and…" She is cut off.

"Yes, I know you will kill me and my stupid face and make sure no one will ever find my body." Jefferson chuckles and winks at her causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"Good, but you forgot dismembering you… While you are alive…." Alice adds with a slight pouting huff.

"Oh yes, I am so glad you reminded me. Though if you want to threaten me then try something I may not enjoy." He grins.

Alice goes to answer but is cut off when Jefferson presses a kiss to the corner of her lips, leaving her silent for a moment as he pulls away. He chuckles and doesn't give her a chance to respond as he continues down the path. Alice stands and watches, shaking her head as she lifts her hand to her lips, brushing over the spot where Jefferson's had just left. Trusting a man she had only met days ago? Clearly she is going very, very mad, but she couldn't find herself protesting it.

As Jefferson disappears into the distance, Alice slowly moves into the shadows of the woods along the path but keeps herself alert if she needs to protect herself.


End file.
